


mario kart

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani Week, Fukuroudani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five: Konoha Akinori<br/>Prompt: Mario Kart</p>
<p>“How cute you all are, fighting over those sad ranks,” Konoha mocked as he passed the finish line in first place.</p>
<p>“First of all, I’m always cute and secondly, shut your whore mouth Konoha,” Komi grumbled as he glided into fourth place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mario kart

**Author's Note:**

> my precious konoha gets the smallest oneshot im so sorry please forgive me  
> but this was so much fun to write and i feel obligated to say that im posting these all on day one of the week bc im gonna be in boston the WHOLE FREAKING TIME and wont have secure internet there :,(  
> ahhh rn i have two more to write since im posting them to my drafts as soon as i finish something so hopefully ill finish soon

“It’s not even fun to play with you anymore,” Onaga grumbled for where he laid sprawled out on Konoha’s couch.

“Not my fault none of you scrubs can beat me in Mario Kart,” Konoha laughed at the various sounds of annoyance his team made. It was always a mess when they got together to play Mario Kart because everyone ended up hating Konoha for the next few days. 

“Who decided to throw that red shell at me because I am not above smacking a bitch,” Komi threatened and a look at his screen showed that someone had indeed caused him to have a wipeout.

“Sorry Komi but I don’t wish to be sixth place,” Kaori smirked as she continued forward on the path.

“Now you asked for it,” Komi grumbled while jamming buttons on his controller seriously.

“Akaashi why are you even worried about using those bananas so strategically? No one ever hits them?” Konoha asked when he saw Akaashi placing the bananas he was given in a careful diagonal pattern.

“Apparently someone hits them,” Sarukui snickered, watching Bokuto run into all three bananas.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined and threw his device to the ground. While everyone else was still playing, he went off to sulk in the corner.

“At least I won’t be last place,” Onaga laughed as he flew by Bokuto’s stagnant Bowser.

“Bokuto-san you should pay attention to the road more,” Akaashi said bluntly, not feeling any empathy for his friend.

“How cute you all are, fighting over those sad ranks,” Konoha mocked as he passed the finish line in first place.

“First of all, I’m always cute and secondly, shut your whore mouth Konoha,” Komi grumbled as he glided into fourth place. 

“Why do you all even agree to play if you hate it this much?” Konoha asked, genuinely curious.

“Because you like it. We play it to have something fun to do that you enjoy a bunch. Just like why we always let Sarukui drag us to festivals or go to zoos with Bokuto,” Yukie said, ruffling Konoha’s hair with a genuine smile on her lips.

“Yukie’s right. Losing miserably is worth doing something you like. Now come on pick a new course,” Onaga urged.

“Okay. How about Rainbow Road?” Konoha asked innocently.

“Screw you Konoha!” came the various shouts of the other team members.

It felt nice to be with them, and even better to do something he loved with them.


End file.
